


Point yer Gun at Me

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParolePrompt: "Please point your gun at me, if it helps you relax."





	

* * *

##  **Point yer Gun at _Me_**

* * *

 

Avevano studiato il piano in ogni dettaglio, non c'era modo di fallire, si disse Kanda indossando la maschera di lattice e irrompendo nella banca.

"Lenalee, l'allarme," disse e ricevette conferma positiva nell'auricolare. Estrasse la pistola, richiamando l'attenzione su di sé: "Mani bene in vista, tutti contro la parete," intimò. Uno dei presenti però non si mosse, fissandolo con espressione rapita. Inquietante, come i suoi assurdi capelli rossi. "Tu," gli ordinò, "vieni qui."

Il giovane s'avvicinò, per niente spaventato.

"Mi punterai la pistola alla testa?" Chiese, eccitato come se fosse soltanto un gioco.

Kanda l'accontentò immediatamente.

"I soldi dentro queste borse," ordinò, lanciandole al cassiere, "e niente scherzi o lui è morto."

"Lavi," disse il giovane, indicandosi.

"Se speri che riveli il mio nome, sei un idiota più grosso di quel che credevo," sibilò Kanda al suo orecchio e lo sentì fremere: che diavolo?

Lo prese per la collottola, fissandolo negli occhi a muso duro.

"Puntami pure contro la pistola, se ti fa sentire meglio," mormorò Lavi con un sorriso malizioso.

Kanda era sbalordito.

"Non ci faccia del male," supplicò il cassiere, consegnando le borse col denaro.

I soldi erano tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno; e l'ostaggio. D'improvviso, ci fu un'esplosione. Kanda ghignò, lanciò un fumogeno in terra e sparì con l'ostaggio nell'apertura creatasi.

Appena al sicuro nell'altro edificio, Lavi gli tolse la maschera e lo baciò con trasporto.

"Che cazzo–" esclamò Kanda e fu interrotto da mani che lo palpavano ovunque. "Sono il tuo rapitore, ricordi, idiota? Giù le mani!"

"Ho la sindrome di Stoccolma facile, io," ritorse Lavi, baciandolo ancora.

Kanda lasciò cadere la pistola in terra e gli afferrò i capelli, infilandogli la lingua in gola. Non poteva farci niente, Lavi gli era piaciuto subito, per quello l'aveva scelto come ostaggio.

"Kanda?" Chiamò Lenalee, e lui l'ignorò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
